


Ryatt Never Slept

by CosmicCove



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, They are.... boyfriends......., not beta read we die like Cracker Jack, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: Ryatt never sleeps.  Jericho does.
Relationships: Jericho Felocity/Ryatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Ryatt Never Slept

Ryatt never slept. He was always too busy partying. He enjoyed it like that also. Who had time to slow down and be quiet? Not him, and he didn’t want to. Although, he often wished other people would feel the same way about it as he did, or at least tolerate it. 

Ryatt often remembered something Ramsey had told him, “We were in prison together for months and the party never stopped. I never slept!” It was a fun statement, something said fondly, but sometimes it stuck in the back of his head and bothered him. Was he really so noisy that most people couldn’t sleep around him? He knew it was true, and what was more, he knew he couldn’t help it. It was who he was, deep down in his core. He was happiest being loud and bright and overwhelming, he couldn’t change that and he honestly didn’t want to. Still, he was still stoked to find someone who could handle him. 

He didn’t mind the perpetual glowing, flickering lights, throwing colors about and making the shadows bounce and sway unnervingly. He didn’t mind the scent of gunpowder, of things bursting and burning. He didn’t mind the loud, blaring music that was constantly playing. When others got a headache from being around Ryatt for too long, Jericho felt right at home. It amazed Ryatt, how Jericho never even asked him to turn the music down or turn some lights off. 

The night was like any other night. Music was booming, and Ryatt was practically glowing himself from how many sparklers were lit. Ryatt laid on the couch, Jericho held gently in his arms. They weren’t talking, just cuddling, Jericho’s head tucked under Ryatt’s. He ran his fingers through Jericho’s hair. Looking down, he noticed that Jericho, who always seemed to be trembling with energy, was very peculiarly still. 

Jericho was asleep. Ryatt was filled with excitement! He wanted to jump up and cheer, but he didn’t dare disturb Jericho. It was very pleasant, Ryatt decided, to have someone sleep on you. Jericho was very warm and soft. He breathed rhythmically, and Ryatt wondered that if everything else were quiet, if he’d be able to hear it. He wanted to hear it. 

Looking at Jericho sleep made Ryatt feel sleepy too, for the first time in his life. Holding his boyfriend was just so cozy. Sure, everything was bright and loud, but it was nothing in comparison to Jericho. Jericho was Ryatt’s whole world, and he couldn’t be bothered to focus on anything else. Ryatt never slept, but he might have dozed off that night, Jericho in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Can their ship name be Ryacho?


End file.
